


Eine Lehre in Praktikabilität

by echo_of_words



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Knife Mention, M/M, Mild Cursing, Panic Attacks, Roommates, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Superpowers, gun mention
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words
Summary: Vier scheinbar zufällige Fremde antworten alle auf eine Anzeige, in eine Wohnung in der Innenstadt einzuziehen. Es dauert nicht mehr als ein paar Monate, bevor sie alle merken, dass sie ein Geheimnis voreinander versteckt haben… jeder von ihnen hat eine besondere Fähigkeit. Jetzt versuchen sie nur, ihr Leben Tag für Tag zu leben, als sie mehr über ihre Kräfte, und sich gegenseitig, herausfinden.Four seemingly random strangers all answer an ad to move into an apartment in downtown. It didn't take more than a few months before they all realize they've been hiding a secret from one another... they each have a special ability. Now they're just trying to live their lives day by day as they figure their powers, and each other, out.Übersetzung von A Lesson in Practicality von ResidentAnchor!





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson in Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 

> Das hier ist eine Übersetzung von A Lesson in Practicality von ResidentAnchor, aka Sellerie! Ich freue mich sehr, dass sie mir erlaubt hat, ihre Fanfiction zu übersetzen, und falls ihr gut genug Englisch könnt, solltet ihr definitiv auch mal beim Original vorbeischauen!

Es war normal, bedachte man, dass sie alle in der Stadt lebten und wenig Geld hatten. Sie beantworteten alle die Anzeige auf Suche nach Mitbewohnern, die Wohnung befand sich an einem für alle von ihnen praktischen Platz, als hätte das Universum ihnen den perfekten Ort ausgesucht.

Vielleicht hatte es das.

Alle Mitte Zwanzig, waren sie auf eine zu vermietende Wohnung gestoßen. Zentrale Lage, anständiger Preis, aber die Wohnung brachte vier unter. So trafen sie sich alle. Am Tag, an dem sie einzogen, war Logan als Erster da. Tür aufgesperrt und schon in das kleinste Zimmer hinten versteckt eingezogen, grüßte Logan Patton, den Ersten, der auftauchte.

Der Dritte war Roman, der sich stolz vorstellend eintrat. Sie gingen zugewiesene Bereiche und Zimmer durch, wobei Roman etwas extra Platz für Requisiten brauchte, die er nach Theaterstücken, die er nebenbei aufführte, behalten durfte, und die anderen stimmten zu, etwas Platz im anständig großen Wohnzimmer zu teilen, solange er den Platz einhielt.

Stunden später, als die Sonne begonnen hatte, unterzugehen, und Pizza bestellt worden war, während die anderen beiden auspackten, tauchte Virgil auf. Er blieb still und duckte in das letzte unbesetzte Zimmer, am zweitkleinsten nur zu Logans. Er trug fast gar nichts mit sich, alle seine Materialien passten in einen Rucksack und eine Reisetasche, die er getragen hatte. Sie saßen alle leise da und stellten sich vor, während sie an Pizza und Knoblauchknoten knabberten, und lernten ihre neuen Mitbewohner kennen.

Es hatte einige Wochen später mit Patton angefangen.

Alle waren in der Arbeit und Patton war dabei, die Wohnung aufzuräumen. Sie hatten alle Tagesjobs, die sich meistens überschnitten, aber an diesem bestimmten Nachmittag war er alleine im etwas unordentlichen Komplex. Da er nichts zu tun hatte, außer darauf zu warten, dass die Anderen zum Abendessen nach Hause kamen, verbrachte er seine Tage teilweise damit, sauber zu machen, wenn er konnte, und er war dran. Es machte ihm nie wirklich etwas aus, die Anderen beschränkten ihre Unordnung normalerweise auf ihre Zimmer und er hatte schon immer ein Geschick dafür gehabt, schnell sauber zu machen.

Was Virgil verwirrt ließ, als er zwei einzelne Kopien dabei beobachtete, wie sie gleichzeitig das Geschirr in der Küche putzten und das Wohnzimmer staubsaugten, von einem Zimmer zum anderen hin- und herschauend.

“Äh… Pat?”

“Ja, Kleiner?” Der Patton, der das Geschirr putzte, sah zu ihm auf und geriet plötzlich in Panik, der im Wohnzimmer sie nicht über den Lärm hörend. “Schau, versuch, nicht auszuflippen”, sagte er, seine Hände an einem Handtuch trocknend und zu ihm herüberlaufend. “Ich kann das erklären.”

“Bitte… sag mir du hast einen Zwillingsbruder, der die exakt gleiche Garderobe wie du hat.”

“Nicht ganz.”

“VIRGIL!”, rief der andere Patton und machte den Staubsauger aus. “Du bist… früher zu Hause, wie schön!” Er lief zu ihnen hinüber und lächelte, wobei er die Panik auf seinem Gesicht nicht versteckte. “Es gibt einen vollkommen verständlichen und überhaupt nicht bizarren Grund, warum es zwei von mir gibt.”

Virgil sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, der, der das Geschirr abgewaschen hatte, zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern. “Äh… er ist ein Einbrecher?” sagte der zweite Patton, ebenfalls mit den Schultern zuckend, unsicher.

Der Patton aus der Küche legte das Handtuch, mit dem er sich die Hände getrocknet hatte, weg. “Das hilft nicht, Dummkopf.”

“Naja, mir fällt nichts ein, dir?”

“Ich bin du, also natürlich nicht.”

Virgil machte einen Schritt rückwärts zur Haustür und sah zu, wie der Mann mit seinem Spiegelbild diskutierte.

“Vielleicht… könnte ich?” Der, der aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen war, machte einen Schritt auf den anderen zu und streckte seinen Arm aus zu dem, der in der Küche den Abwasch gemacht hatte. Der Zweite seufzte und nickte, als er die Hand ausstreckte.

Mit einem Lichtblitz war plötzlich nur noch ein einziger Patton im Raum, und ein sehr verwirrter ängstlicher Virgil. “Was war das?!”

“Bitte sag es den Anderen nicht aber ich… kann… mich duplizieren?” Patton zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte, als hätte er nicht gerade Unsinn von sich gegeben.

Virgil rieb sich die Augen seufzend mit der Hand und versuchte, seine nun wachsenden Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. “Patton… Ich hab' ‘nen langen Tag gehabt, können wir später über das hier reden, nachdem ich ausgeflippt bin?”

“Oh, k- klar! Gib mir Bescheid, okay?”

Virgil verließ stumm den Raum, Patton diesmal wirklich alleine lassend. Er sah panisch aus und sah auf seine Hände hinab, bevor er einmal tief durchatmete.

* * *

Das zweite Mal war Roman.

Er arbeitete in einem thematisierten Restaurant und spielte einen Charakter, wie er Leuten gerne erzählte. Dabei sagte er aber nie, welchen Charakter und wo, denn die meisten Tage führten ihn in ein Maskottchenkostüm, um Kunden anzuziehen, wobei er sein wunderschönes Gesicht verstecken musste. Eine wahre Schande.

Nebenbei sang er und trat beim örtlichen Theater auf, aber er brauchte Geld, um die Rechnungen zu bezahlen, und er war zu energetisch und übertrieben für den normalen Bürojob, den er hatte, bevor er entlassen wurde.

Er war nicht allein zu Haus, sondern war im Wohnzimmer und versuchte, einen Film zu finden, den er im Hintergrund laufen lassen konnte. Er fand auf keinem Kanal etwas und erwägte inzwischen ernsthaft, Virgils DVD-Spieler zu ausleih-stehlen und selbst etwas anzumachen.

“Ich dachte, die Batterien in dem Ding sind leer.” Roman sah zu Patton auf, der mit einer einzelnen Plastiktüte in der Hand im Türrahmen stand. “Ich bin sogar zum Laden gerannt, um Batterien zu kaufen!”

“Oh!” Roman sah zur Fernbedienung runter und grinste. “Äh. Sie hat plötzlich angefangen, zu funktionieren?”

“Das ist komisch.” Patton ging ins Wohnzimmer und grub eine Hand in die Hosentasche. “Ich dachte, ich hab' die Batterien mitgenommen, um sicherzugehen, dass ich die Richtigen kaufe.” Er zog zwei AAA Batterien aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigte sie seinem Mitbewohner.

Roman setzte sich gerade hin und öffnete die Rückseite der Fernbedienung. Sie war leer. “AH! Äh, es scheint… Es ist ein Gespenst in unserer Fernbedienung, Patton!” Roman ließ die Fernbedienung auf die Couch fallen, stand auf und wich zurück, Entsetzen vorspielend.

“Das scheint aber gar nicht möglich!” Patton lief zum Sofa und hob die Fernbedienung auf. “Na, schau dir das an!” Er drehte sich um und lächelte Roman an. “Was glaubst du, wie das passiert ist?”

“Was ist los?” Virgil kam in den Raum und beäugte Patton müde.

“Wir haben einen Geist in der Wohnung!”

Virgil schnaubte bei Romans Aussage. “Dann sollen sie mal anfangen, Miete zu bezahlen.” Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

“Wenn ich mal so darüber nachdenke, Roman.” Patton nahm die Batterien aus der Tasche. “Gibst du uns nicht immer statische Schöcke? Vielleicht hat es ja so funktioniert.”

“Was, ich? Nein, muss meine… positiv geladene Persönlichkeit sein! Nichts anderes!”

“Naja, außer, wenn du Strom generieren kannst—” Patton sah den leicht panischen Mann an, ein Ausdruck der Realisation auf seinem Gesicht erscheinend. “Kannst… Roman, kannst du Strom erzeugen?”

Roman erzwang sich ein Lachen, dankbar für seinen Schauspielunterricht. “Quatsch, Patton! Das ist unmöglich! Du hast zu viele alberne Bücher in der Bücherei gelesen!”

“Dein Handy ist nie leer.”

“Es hat eine gute Batterie!”

Du hast letzte Woche deine Haare getrocknet und ich denke, der Föhn war gar nicht eingesteckt.

“Das stimmt nicht! Er war einfach…” Roman klang panisch, als er sich eine Ausrede überlegte. “Er hat natürlich auch eine Batterie!”

“Roman, es ist okay.” Patton legte die Fernbedienung weg und ging auf seinen Mitbewohner zu, die Hände vorsichtig hochhaltend. “Ich hab' keine Angst, okay? Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich dir selbst ein Geheimnis erzähle?”

“Nichts für ungut, Patton.” Roman stellte sich gerade hin und gab die Rolle auf. “Welches Geheimnis könnte annähernd so groß sein wie mein statischer Charme?”

“Aww, du hast es zugegeben!” Patton klatschte in die Hände und hüpfte fast auf und ab. “Und du hast einen Wortwitz draus gemacht!”

“Ich hab' nichts zugegeben!” Roman drehte sich um und marschierte zu seinem Zimmer, einen grinsenden Patton zum Ersetzen der Batterien zurücklassend, über seinen dramatischen Mitbewohner nachdenkend, und die zwei scheinbar normalen… Es sei denn…

* * *

Dann kam Virgil.

“Patton, können wir… reden?”

Virgil hatte am vorherigen Tag Roman und Patton gehört, und Roman hatte sich danach in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Virgils Gedanken begannen zu rasen, er und Patton hatten ihre Diskussion vor ein paar Tagen darüber, dass Patton nicht sehr schnell und gut putzen konnte, sondern wirklich körperliche Duplikate von sich machen konnte, nie geführt. Patton nickte und setzte sich auf die Couch, wobei er Virgil ebenfalls bedeutete, sich zu setzen.

Er scharrte mit den Füßen, bevor er sich auf das entfernte Ende der Couch setzte und sich zusammenkauerte.

“Ich hab' dir Angst gemacht, oder?”, sagte Patton leise und vorsichtig. “Vor ein paar Tagen. Das wollte ich nicht, deshalb hab' ich es geheim gehalten.”

“Du hattest Angst, uns Angst zu machen, weil es komisch ist”, sagte Virgil und sah zu seinen Ärmeln hinunter, als er sie über seine Hände zog. “Du weißt nicht, wie oder warum, aber du kannst diese… Sache machen. Und du hast zu viel Angst, um es irgendjemandem zu sagen.”

“Du hast dir hierdrüber sehr viele Gedanken gemacht, oder?”

“Patton, ich…” Virgil wandte sich um und sah den Mann an, der ihn besorgt anstarrte. “Ich hab' dich mit Roman reden hören.” Er sah wieder nach unten. “Ich wollte es nicht, aber… Es scheint, er hat auch diese Sache, die er machen kann.”

Stille fiel über den Raum. Das Gespräch mit Roman war kein fester Beweis, aber Patton erkannte die Furcht in Romans Gesicht von einer, die er nur Tage zuvor auch gefühlt hatte. “Unsere Familie ist ein wenig seltsam, nicht wahr?”

“Ich frage mich, ob Logan etwas machen kann”, flüsterte Virgil gerade so laut, dass man es hören konnte. Er hüstelte verlegen. “Ich meine, es wäre komisch, wenn wir alle irgendwie in derselben Wohnung gelandet sind und er der einzige ist, der nicht…” Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken und er verstummte, aber es war ein genügender Hinweis. Er sah hoch und sah Pattons Gesicht hell vor Schock. Langsam breitete ein Lächeln sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und Virgil konnte nicht anders, als etwas zurückzulächeln.

Plötzlich schnappte Patton nach Luft und schoss in die Höhe. “HAUSBESPRECHUNG! Schnell, alle! Jetzt ins Wohnzimmer! Wir machen eine Hausbesprechung!”

“Wir wohnen nicht in einem Haus, Patton.” Logan kam aus seinem Zimmer herein, ein Buch in den Händen, das noch immer seine Aufmerksamkeit hielt. “Was auch immer es ist, kann es nicht bis zum Abendessen warten?”

“Nicht das hier, definitiv nicht. ROMAN!” Patton rannte rufend den Flur entlang. “Du hast keinen Geist einer Chance, das hier zu verpassen, komm raus!” Virgil grinste, den Kommentar, den Roman am Tag zuvor gemacht hatte, verstehend.

“Ich weiß nicht, wie er einen schlechten Witz gemacht hat, aber ich bin dennoch verärgert.” Logan ging vorwärts und setzte sich auf die Couch, wo Patton soeben aufgestanden war, wobei er das Buch nie ablegte.

“Ich komme, du musst nicht schubsen!” Romans Beschwerden ignorierend hatte Patton ihn auf das Sofa zwischen die anderen beiden geschubst und stand auf der anderen Seite des Couchtisches, Hände stolz auf die Hüften gestemmt.

“Was hat dich so aufgeregt, hm?” Roman richtete sein Haar, als hätte das Herumkommandieren von Patton es ruiniert.

“Ich habe euch schockierende Nachrichten mitzuteilen!” Roman stöhnte und Virgil versteckte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand, Ellenbogen auf der Couch aufstützend.

“Ist das hier über unsere sogenannten ‘Superkräfte’, die wir alle zu besitzen scheinen?”

“Ich glaube, wir haben alle—” Alle Augen schossen zu Logan, der eine Seite in seinem Buch umblätterte und weiterlas. “Wa— wann… Wie hast du das herausgefunden?” Patton war mehr verwirrt und schockiert als alles Andere.

“Beobachtung, Wiedererkennung von Aspekten und Angewohnheiten, die ich habe, bei euch.” Er drehte seinen Kopf, um die nächste Seite zu lesen.

“Kannst du Gedanken lesen?”, flüsterte Roman.

“Ich glaube, ich habe sogenannte Psychokinese, aber ja, ich kann auch Gedanken lesen.”

“Das ist so cool, Logan!” Patton hüpfte quasi auf und ab, wo er stand. “Wow, wir haben alle Kräfte und wir teilen alle dieselbe Wohnung! Was sind die Chancen? Ich meine—”

“Patton, ich weiß, wo du mit dem Satz hinwillst, bitte—”

“—die Chancen sind infinitesimal?”

“Du bist der Fluch meiner geistigen Gesundheit.” Logan legte endlich das Buch weg und nahm seine Brille ab, um sich die Augen zu reiben. “Wenn wir das nächste Mal Scrabble spielen, verspreche ich dir, dass du es bereuen wirst.”

“Warte, wir haben alle irgendeine Kraft?” Roman stand plötzlich auf. “Hier dachte ich, ich bin der missverstandene Außenseiter, aber wir haben dieses Wohnhaus in ein Geheimversteck verwandelt!” Romans bestürzter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich schnell wieder in seine helle und heitere, aber überdramatische Persönlichkeit.

“Weißt du, was alle von uns machen können, Bücherwurm?”, fragte Virgil von seinem Ende der Couch, in seinen Ärmel murmelnd.

Logan hatte seine Brille wieder auf sein Gesicht gesetzt und rückte sie überflüssigerweise zurecht. “Ja, weiß ich. Du und Patton haben gerade Romans Einstimmung zu Elektrizität entdeckt, basierend auf den Rufen, die ich gestern gehört habe.”

“Woher weißt du das?” Roman sah leicht spöttisch nach unten. “Hast du dazu auch unsere Gedanken gelesen?”

“Nein, ich habe einfach die Hinweise verbunden. Patton hat mir gesagt, er ist Batterien für die Fernbedienung kaufen gegangen, und ich habe dich durch die Kanäle schauen gehört, dann hat euer unaufhörliches Geschrei mich zum Glauben verleitet, dass ihr es endlich herausgefunden habt.”

“Was ist mit mir?”, fragte Virgil, setzte sich auf und lehnte vorwärts, um Logan anzusehen. “Hast du mich schon rausgefunden?”

Logan seufzte und schloss sein Buch. “Schau, wenn ich meine Kräfte benutze, gibt es diesen…” Er wedelte mit seiner Hand, als er ein Wort suchte, um es zu beschreiben. “Ein Leuchten, wenn man so will. Von—”

“Deine Augen leuchten! Wie Rudolphs Nase!” Patton kickerte bei der Realisation.

“Das… trifft wohl zu.”

Roman drehte sich um und lehnte sich näher an Logan, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wachsend. “Willst du uns das mal vorführen, Zyklop? Trägst du deswegen eine Brille?”

“Ich benutze meine Kräfte nicht, keine Sorge.” Er hob sein Buch auf und las weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte. “Es ist schließlich nicht nötig, etwas zu tun, das ich auch selbst tun kann.”

“Aww, warum würdest du nicht deine Psy-super… Ich hab' vergessen, was du gesagt hast,” gab Patton schulterzuckend zu.

“Psychokinese. Er kann Sachen bewegen, ohne sie anzufassen.” Roman und Patton drehten sich zu Virgil, der rot wurde und wegsah. “Ich lese Comicbücher, okay?”

“Na, was ist mit dir, Sturmabfluss? Was für eine Kraft hast du? Willst du es der Klasse mitteilen?”

Virgil grinste und sah zu Roman hoch, aber machte keine Anstalt, sich zu bewegen. “Willst du mal raten?”

“Oh! Ist es dein Superlächeln? Oh, nein, deine glänzende Persönlichkeit!” Roman blitzte ein großes Lächeln zum dunkleren Mann auf der Couch. “Hab' ich Recht?”

Virgil seufzte und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. “Für jemanden mit so hellen Kräften bist du ziemlich mangelnd.” Den Protest von Roman ignorierend sah Virgil wieder auf seine Hände. “Ich kann Zeit stoppen und starten, aber ich kann mich dabei bewegen.”

“Schlägst du mich deswegen immer zum letzten Pizzastück?” witzelte Patton.

“Ich muss mich kein Wettrennen mit dir liefern, wenn ich ohne dein Wissen einfach hinter dir auftauchen und es nehmen kann.”

“Das ist unfair, du schuldest mir so viele Pizzastücke!” Roman stand auf und starrte auf den dunkleren Mann hinab, auf das Grinsen, das ihm entgegenkam, spöttisch herabsehend.

“Hey, manchmal überlasse ich sie Patton.”

“Aww, Virge, das ist so süß!”

Logan sah nach unten und blätterte in seinem Buch um, seinen streitenden Mitbewohnern zuhörend. Dieses Mal war das Wohnzimmer allerdings von spielerischem Geplänkel gefüllt, und er konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen.


	2. Hypothese und Mutmaßung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton hat eine Theorie, Logan will sie testen, und Roman lernt, dass seine Superschwäche… Alkohol ist?

Es war ungefähr zwei Wochen her gewesen, dass sie sich zusammengesetzt und geredet hatten. Logan behauptete, er beobachtete alles dadurch, dass er am meisten zu Hause war, er arbeitete einen Teilzeitjob in einer Buchhandlung und verbrachte den Rest seiner Zeit am Computer damit, irgendeine Art von Programmieren und Debuggen zu machen. Er versuchte, es zu erklären, aber er neigte dazu, abzuschweifen, und sie waren schnell vom Thema abgekommen.

Logan versprach, dass er seine Kräfte nicht benutzte, nicht einmal für einfache Dinge, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand. Er beruhigte sie und versprach, dass er ihre Gedanken seit dem Einziehen nicht gelesen hatte, und dass er keine Pläne hatte, es zukünftig zu tun - hauptsächlich, um Virgil zu beruhigen, der am ängstlichsten und bedrücktesten über die Beschaffenheit seiner Fähigkeit zu sein schien.

Patton gab zu, dass er seine bis zu seinem Auszug vor einigen Jahren so gut wie nie benutzt hatte, aber jetzt meistens nur ein oder zwei Kopien erschuf, um mit Hausarbeiten zu helfen oder ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, wenn es mal zu ruhig wurde. Er hatte erwähnt, dass er normalerweise vorsichtig war, bis zu seinem Ausrutscher mit Virgil.

Roman hatte ein Problem damit, dass er seine Kräfte unterbewusst benutzte. Sein Handy schien nie leer zu werden, wenn er es benutzte, und manchmal vergaß er, Dinge in der Steckdose einzustecken, bevor er sie benutzte. Er hatte auch das Problem, dass er die ganze Zeit eine Quelle für statische Elektrizität und Aufladung war. Nichts wirklich Schlimmes, aber nachdem er dies zugegeben hatte, hatte Virgil eine Packung Ballons gekauft und als Roman aufgewacht war, hingen ein Dutzend Ballons an ihm und ein kichernder Virgil machte Fotos.

Virgil hatte gesagt, dass er seine Kräfte nie benutzte, weil er Angst hatte, dass etwas vielleicht schiefgehen könnte… aber wenn er fast einen Bus oder Zug verpasste oder fast zu spät für einen Termin war, sah er keinen Schaden darin, die Zeit kurz anzuhalten, damit er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Das brachte Roman zum Kickern, der es amüsierend fand, dass eine solche starke Kraft dafür verwendet wurde, dass Virgil rechtzeitig zum Bastelladen in die Arbeit kam, falls er verschlief.

Da die Geheimnisse nun alle bekannt waren, waren sie alle in der Gegenwart der Anderen entspannter und wurden bessere Freunde als in den ersten drei Monaten, die sie zusammen gelebt hatten.

Patton konnte beim Putzen des Wohnzimmers oder Kochen aufgefunden werden, während er auch als Büchereiassistent arbeitete, ein Job, bei dem er fand, dass es ironisch war, dass Logan ihn nicht hatte. Das Organisieren von Katalogen und Arbeiten mit den Computern war ein Gebiet, mit dem er sich gut auskannte, aber Logan bevorzugte die Zeit, in der er zu Hause an kleinen Projekten arbeitete und las, obwohl er nie erklärte, was er tat, nachdem sie das erste Mal gefragt hatten. Sie hatten zu viel Angst vor der verwirrenden Antwort, die sie wieder bekommen würden. Allerdings war Pattons Lieblingsteil des Jobs, wenn Schüler von der Schule reinkommen würden, oder wenn sie Lesenächte hätten, bei denen er und die Bibliothekarin den jüngeren Kindern Kinderbücher vorlesen würden.

Roman hatte zugegeben, dass er vor ungefähr einem Jahr von einem gemütlichen Bürojob entlassen worden war und seitdem keine vernünftige Arbeit gefunden hatte, was in einem peinlichen Nebenjob resultierte, über den er sich, abgesehen von Beschwerden über Mitarbeiter mit so wenigen Details wie möglich, weigerte, zu sprechen. Alles, was sie wussten, war, dass er beim örtlichen Theater arbeitete, und dass sein anderer Job ebenfalls Schauspielen beinhaltete, obgleich das die einzigen Details waren, die er jemals preisgab.

Nächte unter der Woche, an denen alles zusammenpasste und sie sich zusammensetzen und reden konnten, passierten manchmal, aber anstatt sich zu verstecken, machten sie diese schnell zu “Familienabenden”, wie Patton sie nannte. Sie würden herumsitzen und reden, sich entspannen und zu Abend essen. Patton hatte die meiste Erfahrung damit, Dinge zu kochen, die nicht aus dem Gefrierschrank waren, und hatte begonnen, ihnen die Basics beizubringen und ihnen dabei zu helfen, die Welt außerhalb von Pizza und Nudeln zu erforschen.

Gerade waren sie im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Patton und Roman teilten sich die Couch, Logan saß mit einem offenen Buch auf der Liege, das aber auf der Armlehne lag, und Virgil saß zwischen dem Couchtisch und dem kleinen Fernseher, den sie besaßen, auf dem Boden. Das Abendessen war laut gewesen, und sie waren alle vor einiger Zeit ins Wohnzimmer übergesiedelt. Roman hatte eine Flasche Wein, die er als “Einweihungsgeschenk” bekommen hatte, hervorgebracht und zum Teilen angeboten, aber nur Virgil hatte das Angebot angenommen. Der Wein war billig und Virgil trank ihn nicht wirklich aus dem billigen Glas, das er hatte. Roman benutzte ein echtes Weinglas, das einzige, das sie besaßen.

“Glaub mir, ich könnte einfach die Zeit stoppen und dir folgen, du würdest es nie wissen.”

Roman schnaubte und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. “Ich will nur nicht, dass du mich während der Arbeit ablenkst! Außerdem würdest du das nie wagen. Es wäre eine riesige Verschwendung deiner--” Roman fing sich und Virgil grinste zu ihm hoch. “Ich wollte Energie sagen, hör auf zu lächeln!” Er nahm schnell einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und sah weg, wobei er es fast leerte.

“Klar wolltest du das”, murmelte Virgil in sein Glas hinein und nahm einen Schluck, das Glas noch fast voll.

“Kommt schon, Kinder, ihr müsst nicht streiten”, sagte Patton scherzhaft.

“Aber Papaaaaa”, jammerte Virgil spöttisch zu Patton hochgrinsend.

Patton lächelte und lehnte sich nach vorne. “Du musst nicht _ wein_en, Kleiner!”

“Patton, bitte. Dein Humor lässt viel zu wünschen übrig.”

Virgil lehnte sich vor und stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab, wobei er einen Untersetzer benutzte, damit Logan ihm nicht schon wieder einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit von Untersetzern halten würde. “Weiß nicht, er bringt uns Kochen bei und spricht in schlechten Witzen.” Virgil schob sich vom Boden hoch. “Scheint mir, als wäre er der Vater des Hauses.” Sich streckend ging Virgil durch den Raum. “Ich hab’ morgen früh Arbeit, ich geh pennen.”

Roman schnaubte und drehte sich zu seinen sich zurückziehenden Mitbewohner um. “Es ist eine Weinverschwendung, wenn du ihn nicht wirklich trinkst!”

“Sag deinem Mitarbeiter, er soll dir nächstes Mal besseren Wein geben!”

Roman streckte sich nach vorne, trank die letzten Reste seines Weins, schnappte sich Virgils und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. “Ich wasche heute das Geschirr, Patton, da du und Virgil schon das Abendessen gekocht haben.”

Logan nahm sein Buch in die Hand und ging in die Richtung seines Zimmers. “Ich habe ein Projekt fertigzumachen, also muss ich leider auch los.”

“Warte!” Patton stand auf und Logan drehte sich zurück, das Buch schon halb vor seinem Gesicht. “Ich hatte eine Frage.” Patton stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und scharrte mit den Füßen. “Glaubst du, vielleicht, äh…”

Logan richtete seine Brille und drehte sich um, um seinen etwas jüngeren Mitbewohner komplett anzusehen. “Patton, wir sind uns in den letzten paar Wochen alle näher gekommen. Wenn dir etwas Probleme macht, werde ich dir zuhören.”

Patton lächelte und machte einen Schritt näher. “Glaubst du, deine Gedankenlesen-Fähigkeit ist wegen deiner Psycho-was-auch-immer, oder andersherum?”

“Psychokinese, Patton. Sie wird auch Telekinese genannt, wenn das dir hilft.” Logan legte einen Finger in sein Buch schloss es, um seine Seite nicht zu verlieren, und klemmte es unter seinen Arm. “Das ist eine scharfsinnige Beobachtung, aber durch meine persönlichen Erlebnisse und Recherche glaube ich, dass du vielleicht Recht hast.”

Patton wurde hellhörig. “Hab’ ich das?” Logan nickte, und sein Mitbewohner lächelte und hüpfte in die Hände klatschend in die Luft. “Ich wusste es! Oh, das hilft, meine Theorie besser zu bestätigen! Schau, ich glaube, unsere Kräfte haben eine sekundäre Nebenwirkung, die ich bis letzte Woche, als wir geredet haben, noch nie wirklich wahrgenommen habe!”

“Oh?” Logans Augenbrauen schossen schockiert in die Höhe. “Also, das ist eine Möglichkeit, über die ich noch nicht viel nachgedacht habe. Ich würde liebend gerne noch mehr genauer über dieses Thema sprechen. Du arbeitest morgen spät, richtig? Vielleicht können wir während des Mittagessens reden, bevor du losgehst.”

“Ich muss am nächsten Morgen für den Schulausflug vorbereiten, also schließe ich die Bücherei, ja. Wir können zusammen Mittag machen! Oh, das ist so aufregend! Danke, Logan!” Patton winkte und lief in die andere Richtung zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. “Gute Nacht!”

Logan sah Patton beim Davongehen zu und lächelte, während er durch die Küche in Richtung seines eigenen Zimmers ging. Roman wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht, seine Hände voller Seife.

Als Logan in seinem Zimmer ankam, sah er sich beim kleinen Schreibtisch und Bett um, die sich in seinem Wohnraum befanden. Es war nicht viel Platz für irgendetwas anderes, sein Schrank voller Bücher und Notizbücher, die er gefüllt hatte, und er warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinab auf den Science Fiction-Roman, in dem er vor dem Abendessen gelesen hatte. Normalerweise wäre er inzwischen damit durch gewesen, aber er fand schnell, dass er die Gesellschaft seiner neuen Mitbewohner sehr viel angenehmer fand als seine vorherige Liebe für das Lesen.

Am nächsten Morgen war eine ruhigere Energie in der Wohnung. Logan war wegen der Ablenkung durch die gestrige Versammlung etwas später aufgeblieben, als er es normalerweise tun würde. Trotzdem war er, pünktlich, wie er war, so früh wie immer aufgestanden, wobei er sich freute, den Kaffee zu finden, den Virgil auf dem Weg zur Arbeit gemacht hatte.

Er goss sich selbst eine Tasse ein und grüßte Virgil, der zurückmurmelte und schon einen großen Schluck von seinem eigenen Kaffee nahm. Virgil trank ihn nicht oft - er sagte, es machte ihn zu nervös -, aber da er immer bis spät in die Nacht am Computer aufblieb, war es für frühere Schichten in der Arbeit erforderlich.

Logan sah auf die Uhr und sah, dass es kurz nach acht war. “Ich nehme an deinem Zustand an, dass du heute den Laden öffnest, Virgil?”

Ein Stöhnen war seine Antwort als sein Mitbewohner seinen Kopf zurücklehnte und seinen Kaffee leerte. “Die einzigen Leute, die um neun Uhr morgens Garn brauchen, sind alte Fräulein, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben.” Er lief zum Waschbecken hinüber, um seine Tasse auszuwaschen. “Gott sei Dank muss ich mich nur um das Vorratslager kümmern, ich könnte so früh am Morgen nicht mit Leuten klarkommen.”

Virgil stellte seine saubere Tasse auf die Geschirrablage und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder heraus und ging zurück in die Küche. “Tu mir ‘nen Gefallen - falls Patton fragt, ich hab’ Frühstück gegessen.” Er schnappte sich einen Apfel aus der Obstschale und zog die Kapuze von seinem Hoodie auf. “Tschüss.”

Logan sah wieder auf die Uhr, nicht überrascht, dass sein Mitbewohner vorzeitig zur Arbeit aufbrach. Virgil hatte eine Tendenz, sich über die meisten Dinge Sorgen zu machen, also war er gewöhnlich extrem früh in der Arbeit, kontrollierte Sachen immer mehrmals, und machte sich oft Stress über Ergebnisse, auf die er nicht vorbereitet war. Er hatte sich seit seiner Ankunft am ersten Tag mehr beruhigt - er war nur so spät angekommen, um nicht mit den Anderen sprechen zu müssen. Jede Verbesserung war eine gute Verbesserung, hatte Logan ihn erinnert.

Patton kam nicht viel später auch an, und Logan wusste, dass Roman nicht weit dahinter sein würde. Er schlief nie lange, da er behauptete, Verschlafen wäre schlecht und würde den ganzen Sinn von “Schönheitsschlaf” ruinieren.

Bald danach war Roman auf dem Weg zum Theater, um an einem weiteren möglichen Stück zu arbeiten, bevor zu seinem echten Job zu gehen, was Logan und Patton alleine ließ.

Sie machten sich es wieder im Wohnzimmer gemütlich - Patton besetzte seinen gewöhnlichen Platz am Ende der Couch und Logan die Liege. Patton brachte ein paar Blätter Papier zum Vorschein, die voll mit Wörtern und gekritzelten Stichpunkten waren.

“Also, ich hab’ ziemlich viel Recherche betrieben, und versucht, Zeug rauszufinden.” Er setzte sich näher an ihn heran und hielt Logan seine Notizen hin. “Ich hatte ein paar Theorien, also ist es ein bisschen durcheinander, weil ich einfach Sachen aufgeschrieben hab, als ich Ideen bekommen habe, aber..” Logan sah auf als Patton einfror und auf den Tisch hinabsah. Mit einem leichten_ bzzt bzzt bzzt _ vibrierte Pattons Handy.

“Oh, ich muss diesen Anruf annehmen. Tut mir leid, Logan!” Patton sprang auf, schnappte sich das Handy und drückte es sich ans Ohr. “Hi, Mama! Ja, ich bin’s.”

Logan sah wieder auf die Notizen herab und versuchte herauszufinden, wann sie eigentlich angefangen hatten, abgelenkt von den Blumen, die Patton auch an die Ränder gemalt hatte. Es schien, als hätte Patton einfach angefangen, Dinge aufzuschreiben, die er lernte, bevor er einen einzigen Gedankenprozess verfolgte, der trotzdem in einige verschiedene Richtungen ging.

Patton kam in den Raum zurück, stopfte sein Handy in die Hosentasche und setzte sich wieder. Logan konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nicht dieselbe Energie hatte, die er vor dem Telefongespräch gehabt hatte, aber fragte nicht nach. Er selbst war ja auch nicht gerade scharf darauf, sein persönliches Leben zu teilen.

“Es scheint, du hast begonnen, die Korrelation zwischen deinen Fähigkeiten und äußeren Umständen zu hinterfragen, und versucht, Verbindungen zu schaffen.” Logan sah zu Patton auf, der verwirrt zurückstarrte. “Du versuchst, Ähnlichkeiten zwischen deinen Kräften und Dingen, die passieren, die scheinbar nichts damit zu tun haben, zu finden.”

“Oh! Ja, das is’, was ich gemacht hab!” Patton rutschte näher an ihn heran. “Schau, nachdem all die Ballons an Roman hängen geblieben sind, hab ich überlegt, ob unsere Kräfte Nebenwirkungen haben!”

“Das ist eine interessante Beobachtung.” Logan blätterte durch die Notizen. “Du scheinst hier etwas über deine eigenen Fähigkeiten aufgeschrieben zu haben?”

Patton setzte sich gerade hin, Hände sich schon bewegend, bevor er sprach. “Wenn ich meine kleinen Patton-Kumpels mache, kann ich irgendwie spüren, wie sie sich fühlen, weißt du?” Patton machte eine Pause, nach den richtigen Worten suchend. “Also, wenn sie in einem anderen Zimmer sind und irgendein starkes Gefühl verspüren, dann kann ich das spüren, aber ich verstehe nicht wirklich, warum, bis wir wieder zu Einem werden.”

Logan nickte und bedeutete Patton, weiterzusprechen.

“Okay, also, letzte Woche hatte ich angefangen, zu überlegen, ob ich Nebenwirkungen zu meinen Fähigkeiten habe, dann habe ich angefangen, zu bemerken, dass ich Nervosität spüren konnte, aber keiner meiner kleinen Kumpels war draußen. Dann hab’ ich gemerkt, dass es von Virgil gekommen ist!” Patton sah aufgeregt auf. “Er hat sich über irgendwas Sorgen gemacht, das in der Arbeit passiert war, und ich hab ihn dazu gebracht, mit mir darüber zu sprechen! Ich hab’ erwähnt, dass ich die Gefühle der Kopien, die ich mache, spüren kann-- wow, ich brauch’ echt ein besseres Wort für sie!”

“Patton.”

“Stimmt! ‘Tschuldigung.” Patton lächelte verlegen. “Jedenfalls, Virgil hat gesagt das heißt Empathie? Ich glaub’, weil ich hab meine Kumpels noch nie in der Gegenwart von anderen Leuten erscheinen lassen hab’, hab’ ich’s nie bemerkt!” Patton deutete mit einer Hand auf seine Notizen. “Ich hab’ angefangen zu überlegen, ob Roman und Virgil auch zweite geringere Fähigkeiten hatten - abgesehen davon, dass Roman so attraktiv ist!” Patton zwinkerte und Logan brauchte einen Moment, bevor er realisierte, dass es nur ein weiterer seiner schlechten Witze war. “Was meinst du?”

Logan blätterte erneut durch die Notizen, wobei ihm am Rand das gekritzelte Wort “Empath” unterstrichen auffiel, und er las den Absatz daneben. “Ich muss sagen, Patton, deine Notizmachfähigkeiten lassen zu wünschen übrig, aber du hast eine stabile Hypothese. Das hier könnte weiter überprüft werden.”

Patton sprang aufgeregt von seinem Platz auf. “Wirklich? Ich hab’ was Gutes gemacht?”

Logan legte die Notizen ab und lächelte. “Ja, Patton, du hast ‘was Gutes gemacht’, obwohl es eigentlich ‘etwas Gutes gemacht’ wäre. Ich bin ziemlich beeindruckt, ich weiß nicht, wann ich das alles bemerkt hätte.”

“Hättest du bestimmt irgendwann.” Patton setzte sich wieder hin, noch immer aufgeregt über seine Entdeckung. “Wir haben gerade erst angefangen, zu erkunden, was wir wirklich alles machen können, aber du scheinst deine Fähigkeiten gut im Griff zu haben.”

Logan rückte seine Brille zurecht. “Ich glaube jedenfalls, diese Diskussion sollte mit den Anderen weitergeführt werden, wenn sie nach Hause kommen, sodass wir unsere Hypothese weiter beweisen können.”

Patton sammelte seine Notizen mit einem vergnügten Lächeln im Gesicht zusammen. “Ich hab meine Fähigkeiten größtenteils in den Griff bekommen, bevor wir eingezogen sind, vielleicht können wir den Anderen helfen, ihre in den Griff zu bekommen, falls sie wollten.”

Logan stand auf und Patton tat es ihm gleich. “Falls sie Interesse daran ausdrücken, mehr über ihre Fähigkeiten zu lernen, wäre ein sicheres und beaufsichtigtes Umfeld die beste Wahl. Nun, wie wäre es, wenn wir zum Mittagessen etwas kochen, bevor Virgil nach Hause kommt?”

“Du willst mit mir kochen?” Patton drehte sich um und rannte zu seinem Zimmer. “Liebend gerne, lass mich diese hier schnell wegräumen!”

Es war ungefähr zwei Uhr nachmittags, als Virgil nach Hause kam. Er hatte Patton gerade verpasst, als dieser auf dem Weg zur Bücherei war. Diese Momente waren einmal Virgils liebste gewesen. Er konnte eine Serie oder Musik für Hintergrundlärm anmachen und sich ohne irgendwelche Sorgen entspannen. Als er auf dem Sofa saß, wurde er sich bewusst, wie sehr er das Geräusch von Lachen und Geplänkel von seinen Mitbewohnern schon bevorzugte.

Roman war gegen vier Uhr nach einem harten Tag nach Hause gekommen. Das Theater hatte seinen Vorspieltermin auf einen Tag gelegt, an dem er nicht aus seinem verhassten Job kommen konnte, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt vorsprechen oder gar im Theaterstück sein können würde. Und danach hatte er in der Arbeit den Kürzeren gezogen.

Er arbeitete in einem thematisierten Restaurant als Schauspieler, der auch als Kellner fungierte. Nicht der beste Job, aber bis er einen besseren fand, trat er für Kunden auf und erfreute sich an dem, was er konnte.

Leider gab es auch den schlimmsten Teil des Jobs, das Maskottchen. Sie zogen Streichhölzchen, um auszulosen, wer vor dem Restaurant auf der Straße stand und versuchte, Kunden anzulocken. Dabei wurde man meistens ignoriert oder verspottet. Er war gut in Geplänkel, aber manchmal waren Leute einfach gemein.

Heute zog Roman den Kürzeren.

Er schaffte es die Treppen hinauf zur Wohnung und wurde begrüßt von Virgil, der auf der Couch am Handy war und irgendetwas im Fernsehen schaute. Roman zögerte nicht, sich an dem billigen Wein vom gestrigen Abend zu verschaffen, schenkte sich ein großzügiges Glas ein und war dieses Mal nicht so langsam wie gestern. Er leerte es, schenkte sich ein zweites Glas ein und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

“Schaust du irgendwas interessantes?”

“Nicht wirklich.” Virgil sah zum ersten Mal auf. “Wow, schlechter Tag?”

Roman schnaufte, fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte frustriert.

“Also ja.”

Roman fiel ohne ein Wort gegen die Couch zurück, die Energie zu reden nicht vorhanden.

Stille fiel zwischen den beiden, bevor Roman erneut einen großen Schluck nahm.

“Mach mal langsamer, Kumpel. Du kriegst nur Kopfweh, wenn du billiges Zeug wie das zu schnell trinkst.”

“Wie bin ich in weniger als einem Jahr von einem gemütlichen Bürojob zu dem hier gekommen?” Roman rieb sich mit der Hand im Gesicht. Er drückte die Augen zu und seufzte, seine Hand auf seinen Schoß fallend. “Wenn noch irgendwas auf mich geworfen wird, geb’ ich auf.”

“Nein, wirst du nicht, dafür bist du zu gut. Du bist wie ein Prinz aus einem Disneyfilm.”

Roman grinste kurz, leerte sein Glas und stellte es ab. “Danke, Maleficient. Das schätze ich.”

“Kein Problem, Prinz Philip.” Virgil drehte sich zu seinem Handy zurück und begann zu scrollen.

Roman nahm sein eigenes Handy hervor und drückte auf den Home-Knopf, aber er wurde nur von einem dunklen Bildschirm begrüßt. “Oh, fantastisch”, murrte er.

Virgil sah hinüber auf Romans Handy. “Sieht aus, als wäre die Batterie leer.”

Roman hielt sich beleidigt eine Hand an die Brust. “Meine Batterien werden nicht einfach leer, Virgil.”

“Vielleicht musst du mal aufgeladen werden, Princey.”

Roman schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Hand, wartend auf das kleine elektrisch blaue Licht, das normalerweise an seiner Hand erschien. Er versuchte nie, mehr als die kleine Ladung an seiner Hand zu erschaffen, um elektronische Geräte zu laden. Als nach einer Sekunde noch immer nichts passiert war, streckte er seine Hand und sah auf sie hinab. “Das ist aber seltsam.”

“Sieht aus, als hat jemand seinen Funken verloren.” Virgil stupste Roman an, der verwirrt zu ihm aufsah. “Alles okay? Du siehst verloren aus.”

“Ich kann keinen Strom erzeugen.” Roman versuchte es erneut und wurde mit dem gleichen Ergebnis begrüßt. “Das ist so merkwürdig! Das ist mir noch nie passiert!”

“Sag niemals nie.”

Roman funkelte Virgil an, der sein Handy ablegte. “Tut mir leid. Zeig mal dein Handy her.”

Roman gab es ihm und Virgil drückte auf den Einschaltknopf. Der Bildschirm leuchtete kurz auf und erstarb wieder. “Ja, es is’ leer.” Er gab es ihm wieder zurück. “Wie machst du das normalerweise?”

“Ich hab einfach dieses prickelnde Gefühl und ich konzentriere mich drauf und es passiert.” Roman rieb sich die Brust, als wollte er zeigen, wo das Gefühl herkam. “Jetzt ist es gerade aber prickelnder als normal.” Roman versuchte es erneut, die Augen schließend und sich wirklich konzentrierend. Dieses Mal formte sich ein kleiner blauer Funken, der aber sofort wieder erlosch. “Ahh, warum ist das so schwer?”

“Naja, wann hast du es das letzte Mal benutzt?”

“Ich hab es benutzt, bevor ich nach Hause gekommen bin, meine Batterie war nicht leer und ich hab kurz auf mein Handy geschaut, als ich die Treppe hochgekommen bin.”

“Also ist die Batterie endlich leer?”

Roman schüttelte den Kopf. “Es könnte keine Batterie haben, aber solange es mich berührt, bleibt es an und ist geladen.”

Virgil sah Roman an, der betroffen auf sein Handy herabstarrte. Er sah sein eigenes Handy an, dann setzte er sich auf. “Vielleicht… könnte es der Wein sein?”

“Was?” Roman sah sein nun leeres Weinglas an. “Du glaubst, der Wein hat mir ‘nen Kurzschluss gegeben?”

“Dir und deinem Handy, ja. Der Strom könnte von deinem Hirn kommen, und der Alkohol hat ihn gedämpft.”

Roman fiel auf das Sofa zurück. “Toll, meine Superschwäche ist Alkohol. Fantastisch.”

“Das ist äußerst interessant.” Roman sah zu Logan hinüber, der mit Buch und Stift in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. “Du sagst, du hast wegen des Weins ‘einen Kurzschluss bekommen’?” Er öffnete das Buch und begann, etwas aufzuschreiben. “Das ist auch etwas, das wir testen müssen.”

Virgil setzte sich gerade hin. “Meinst du, wir sollten verschiedene Sorten Alkohol kaufen und schauen, was Princey einen Kurzschluss macht?”

“Das ist ein rentabler Test, den wir machen könnten.”

“Ich bin sowas von dabei.”

Nach einer kurzen Exkursion zum Laden hatte Logan schon begonnen, seine Entscheidung zu bereuen. Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf, in Richtung des Dachs des Wohngebäudes. Das kühlere Wetter sorgte dafür, dass es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass jemand sie stören würde.

Roman schob die Tür auf, Virgil direkt hinter ihm. Die beiden trugen die meisten Taschen, während Logan eine trug, sein Notizbuch fest in der anderen Hand.

“Okay, Roman. Stehst du noch immer unter dem Einfluss des Weins von vorhin?” Logan stellte seine Tasche bei den anderen auf dem einzigen Tisch ab und öffnete sein Notizbuch.

Roman machte einen Schritt rückwärts und hielt seine Hand hoch. Blaue Funken hüpften zwischen seinen Fingern. “Jetzt passt’s wieder.”

“Super.” Virgil gab Roman eine Dose Bier, selbst eine in der Hand haltend. “Trink schön aus.”

Logan begann, in sein Notizbuch zu kritzeln. “Ja, ich würde gerne früh fertig werden, ich habe morgen früh Arbeit.”

Roman sah auf die Dose hinab und öffnete sie. “Ich fühl’ mich, als wär’ ich wieder in der Uni.”

“Du bist nicht so viel älter als ich, hör’ auf, so zu tun, als wär’ die Uni vor Ewigkeiten gewesen.”

“Ich bin älter als ihr alle,” warf Logan ein und zog Becher aus einer der Taschen. “Ich werde das Geschehen beobachten und Notizen machen.”

Roman warf Virgil einen finsteren Blick zu. “Warum trinkst du eigentlich? Ich dachte, du hältst dich von dem Zeug fern.”

“Nein, ich halte mich von Koffein fern. Außerdem hast du es alles gekauft, warum würde ich ein bisschen Gratisalkohol ablehnen?”

Roman rollte mit den Augen und verzog das Gesicht, als er die Dose ansah. Er trank nur selten Alkohol, aber wenn er es tat, war Bier nie seine erste Wahl.

Er hatte die Dose schneller als erwartet fertig und produzierte wie zuvor ohne Probleme einen Funken. Logan notierte sich dies in seinem Notizbuch und Virgil brachte zwei Flaschen hervor. “Champagner oder Whiskey?”

Roman schnappte sich den Champagner, wodurch er Virgil die Möglichkeit gab, selbst den Whiskey zu öffnen. “Das ist dumm, was bringt es, wenn ich sowieso nie trinke?”

Virgil stupste ihn spielerisch an und schenkte sich etwas in einen Plastikbecher ein. “Komm schon, Roman! Es ist für die Wissenschaft, ich dachte, du willst wissen, wie dieser Kram funktioniert?”

Roman war noch nüchtern genug, um seine Würde zu behalten, als er etwas Champagner in einen Becher schüttete und ihn schnell trank. “Will ich ja, ich würde liebend gerne wissen, wie meine Kräfte funktionieren, du nicht?” Er schenkte sich noch einen Becher ein und verschloss die Flasche.

Virgil zuckte mit den Schultern und sah vom Dach über die Stadt, obwohl er nicht viel sehen konnte. “Nicht wirklich. Klar gibt es Kram, den ich nicht verstehe, aber wenn ich sie nie benutze, ist es ja egal, oder?”

“Ich dachte, du benutzt deine Kräfte doch manchmal? Ich kann das nie abschätzen, es ist ja nicht so, als könne ich gestoppte Zeit sehen.” Roman sah mit Virgil über die Stadt, an seinem zweiten Becher nippend. “Bist du kein bisschen neugierig? Hast noch nie die Kontrolle über deine Kräfte verloren?”

Virgil anzusehen gab Roman eine bessere Antwort als Worte. Sein etwas jüngerer Mitbewohner funkelte den Horizont an, bevor er schnell den Kopf zurückwarf und sein Getränk austrank. “Komm schon, Roman, nimm’s mal bisschen leichter!” Er drehte sich weg, stellte seinen Becher ab und setzte sich mit einem kleinen Hüpfer auf den Tisch.

Roman ließ das Thema fallen und trank den Champagner aus, bevor er den Becher Virgil übergab, der ihn neben seinen eigenen stellte. Roman streckte eine Hand aus und fokussierte sich erneut auf das prickelnde Gefühl, aber seine Hand sah so normal wie immer aus.

“Interessant, es scheint, als hätten wir dasselbe physische Ergebnis wie mit Wein.” Logan machte einen Schritt vorwärts und sah kurz auf sein Notizbuch herab. “Roman, wie fühlst du dich jetzt?”

“Immer noch zu nüchtern für das hier.” Roman schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte es erneut, die Augen schließend und sich noch mehr konzentrierend. “Es ist, als wäre das Prickeln weiter ausgebreitet und ich kann es nicht ganz zu Fassen kriegen.”

Ein Funke schoss aus seiner Hand und er ließ sie sofort fallen, sich den Kopf haltend. “Das war schwer. Und jetzt hab’ ich Kopfweh.” Roman lehnte sich an die Wand zurück und sah zu Virgil hinauf. “Das hier ist eine schlechte Idee, warum dachte ich, es würde eine gute Idee sein?”

Logan nahm sich einige der Becher und stapelte sie in einer kleinen Pyramide. “Mach dir keine Sorgen, Roman. Ich glaube, je angetrunkener du wirst, desto weniger Fokus hast du, was dir in Folge weniger Kontrolle über die Generation deiner magnetischen Ladung verleht. Die Art des Alkohols mag verändern, wie schnell dies passiert, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie an sich einen Unterschied macht.”

“Also wird er zu beschwipst und kann keinen Strom erzeugen.” Virgil hopste vom Tisch. “Pech gehabt, Fünkchen.”

Logan räumte den Rest vom Tisch und stellte die Taschen wieder auf den Boden. “Roman, du hast dir auch gewünscht, deine Kräfte mehr kontrollieren zu können, oder? Falls das der Fall ist, würde ich gerne etwas ausprobieren.” Er nahm sein Notizbuch heraus und blätterte eine Seite von seinem Lesezeichen zurück. “Du hast gesagt, du besitzest lediglich ein Energiefeld um dich herum, welches manchmal problematisch sei. Hast du jemals versucht, einen Teil dieser Energie loszuwerden?”

“Naja, als Kind. Hab meine Mutter ausversehen für ‘ne Woche in nen wandelnden Magneten verwandelt. Ich versuch’ meistens nur, das, was ich habe, auf kleine Weisen loszuwerden.”

“Glaubst du, wir könnten versuchen, ob es dich beeinflusst, wenn du einige Becher vom Tisch hinunterstößt?”

Roman rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um. “Ich bin angeschwipst, Taschenrechneruhr! Nicht komplett, aber genug!” Er stoppte und zeigte dramatisch auf Logan. “Ich hab’ dir doch grad gesagt, dass ich so nichts erzeugen kann!”

“Dann entschuldige ich mich im Voraus.” Logan rückte seine Brille zurecht und ein hellblaues Licht blitzte kurz in seinen Augen auf bevor er aufsah. “Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?”

Roman stellte sich gerade hin und sammelte seine Gedanken. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und sah geschockt auf. “Bin ich… hast du mich nüchtern gemacht?”

“Heilige Hölle, das kannst du machen?” Virgil lachte und sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her. “Du wärst bei Partys amüsant, Lo.”

Logan sah den jüngsten Mitbewohner an. “Ich dachte, dieses Wissen würde dich verunsichern.”

Virgil zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme. “Ich bin ein Bier und zwei Shots Whiskey in diese Unterrichtsstunde rein. Ich bin mehr amüsiert als alles andere, du könntest jeden beim Trinken übertreffen!”

“So funktioniert es nicht, aber ich verstehe deinen Punkt.” Logan zeigte auf die Becher auf dem Tisch. “Roman, würdest du es gerne versuchen?”

Virgil ging zu Logan hinüber und sie vergrößerten beide den Abstand zwischen sich und Romans Ziel. Roman sah auf seine Hände hinab und dann hoch zu den Bechern, als würde er sie herausfordern wollen.

Er hob die Hand und schoss einen größeren Blitz als erwartet aus, der alle Becher komplett verfehlte und Roman so sehr überraschte, dass er seine Hand sofort zurückzog. “Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das machen kann!”

“Daneben, Imperator Palpatine!” rief Virgil.

Roman stampfte zur Antwort mit dem Fuß auf. “Ich bin kein Schurke! Wirklich! Ich wäre viel lieber ein Superheld, das passt doch offensichtlich viel besser zu mir!”

“Was auch immer du sagst, Statischer Schock.”

Roman schmollte und wandte sich erneut den Bechern zu. Dieses Mal hielt er eine Hand hoch und schnippte nur mit dem Zeigefinger. Der Schuss ging daneben, aber dieses Mal war der Blitz viel kleiner. “Wow! Okay!” Er sah wieder auf seine Hände hinab. “Das ist zu einfach, ich hätte fast Angst, wenn ich so viel Strom wie möglich ablassen würde.”

“Deswegen übst du ja, nicht wahr?” Logan machte einige Schritte vorwärts und schloss sein Notizbuch, in das er bis gerade eben noch eifrig gekritzelt hatte. “Patton und ich haben etwas Kontrolle durch unsere Erfahrungen über die Zeit.”

“Alles, was ich gemacht hab, war, eine lebende Batterie für meine Eltern zu sein.” Roman streckte seine Finger und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. “Ich fühl’ mich aber tatsächlich ein bisschen besser, obwohl es nur ein paar kleine Blitze waren. Als würde ich nicht die nächste Person, die ich berühre, schocken.”

Virgil kam zu ihnen hinüber. “Wird auch mal Zeit. Ich hatte langsam genug davon, dass du mich immer schockst, wenn ich im Flur vorbeilaufe.”

Roman streckte sich aus und stupste seinen Mitbewohner an, woraufhin dieser kurz geschockt wurde. Virgil zuckte zusammen und quiekte überrascht. “Oh, nein, das kann ich machen, wann immer ich will.”

Virgil rieb sich den Arm und funkelte Roman an. “Dafür krieg ich dich noch.”

“Ich glaube, das ist genug für heute. Es wird schon zu dunkel, um fortzufahren.” Logan ging zum Tisch hinüber und räumte die Becher wieder in eine Tasche hinein. “Wir können an einem anderen Tag weitermachen. Jetzt sollten wir erst einmal zu Patton gehen, bevor er sich Sorgen macht.”

“Hey Logan, würdest du mich nüchtern machen, falls ich weitertrinke? Ich muss morgen früh in die Arbeit.” Virgil schnappte sich die kleine Flasche Whiskey, von der er vorhin getrunken hatte.

Logan sah zu ihm zurück und grinste. “Das werden wir noch sehen.” Er hob die Tasche auf, die er mit sich hochgebracht hatte, und ging wieder nach unten.

Virgil zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck.

“Das ist keine gute Idee. Das gehört nicht mal dir.” Roman streckte sich nach der Flasche aus, aber Virgil duckte sich weg. “Du bist viel gechillter, wenn du trinkst.”

“Wow, ich frag mich nur, warum?” Virgil grinste Roman verspielt an und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dann nahm er sich eine der Taschen. “Du kannst den Rest tragen, oder, Princey? Die Welt dreht sich für mich schon. Danke!”

Roman sah Virgil zu, wie er unbeholfen über das Dach zur Tür rannte und verschwand. Er sah auf die Taschen hinab, mit denen Virgil ihn zurückgelassen hatte, und dachte daran zurück, wie dies alles begonnen hatte. Sein Tag war schlecht gewesen, und er hatte ihn einfach nur über einem Weinglas vergessen wollen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er etwas auf dem Dach mit zwei seiner Mitbewohner unternehmen würde.

Roman hob die Taschen auf und ging nach unten. Vielleicht konnte er Logan überreden, Virgil in seinem jetzigen Zustand zu lassen, als Strafe dafür, dass er jetzt alles alleine nach unten tragen musste.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Lesen! Ich bin auf Tumblr @song-of-echo, falls ihr mal hallo sagen wollt, und ich schreibe unter @echo-of-words auch meine eigenen Fanfictions!


End file.
